


Arlathan A.U

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading....But for a more finished version both extra info please visit Wattpad-@Aahahlin7





	Arlathan A.U

Zara,  
Shenuvun lavellan*

I watched the normal vibrant lavender trees sway in the early morning breeze, the sun's lights barly breaking Dawn.making the forest trees and grass different shades of deep blue as the two great sun's slowly peeks over the horizon.

I awoke late in the night to restless to sleep peacefully, knowing that it would be my last day (or day's ,depending on how long the journey will take me ) of being completely free, (officially known as going home...to the great new empire of elvhenan...)

1,250 years I was able to train as.*Eolaselan,a knower, an agent of knowledge., a rare Honor for those born with unique gifts,and/or manifested abilities like me.( Dhaveria. snow kissed.. but later realized I was an elementals.) ... which was rare in elvhenan, and at the time the Evanuris had just taken over the empire,( meaning it was the worst time for unqely gifted sominari to be born...the new "god's " didnt take to kindly to unqely gifted children, they saw them as a threat...). So my father sent me to live with his brother who was a powerful sominari and leader of the Eolaselan,far to the south west, past Andoral reach. ( he told me it was for my protection..but the truth is, he blames me. my mother had died in child birth,due to the manifestation of my magical gifts, it was to powerful for them to hold back... and as I grew I would constantly loose control and freeze the entire villages veggatation...people.. objects....) which was the best thing my father has ever done for me since.

During my trevals with my ha'hren. .(Ha'hren..or teacher/mentor)I not only learned to control and conceal my magic, but ha'hren taught me about the ancient empires, took me to visited the human villages, we even spent a few years underground in the dwarven empire....my uncle is somewhat a know-it-all. hermit/ wanderer...but to be fare he's ancient..even to the old one's..(the old ones are half dragon-elvhan..immortal.. indestructible.....keepers of Thedus..they don't interfere with the rest of elvhenan... peacekeeper's. Which I have the pleasure to call my Ha'hren's also, they have been a great part of my life and upbringing..But secretly.) I knew not only how to read and wright elvhen, but other languages and histories.

I was fortunate to have him,being a woman was bad enough in thedus, but being unique was worse.  
( thanks to elgar'nan and his sexest views, woman were only allowed to learn certain skills depending on rank, aka worship status, the more you rviered your chosen,the higher your rank, the poor were illiterate, only good for slaves, prostitutes...they knew nothing except worship and labour.  
..the middle class were warriors, trained to be sentinals and soilders for thier armies.( woman assassin's )  
...the nobility consisted of the favored, literate (men only),and wealthy.those who possessed the "right" abilities were alowed to cultivated and nurturer them for their choosen deity's pleasure (entertainment ) .)

I would have been killed for my abilities to control the elements, or ... or worse made tranquil.(they cut your mind from the dream realm...You lose your ability to use any magic at all...It's like cutting a piece of yourself from your body...)..But I was fortunate, through the years other's helped me control hidden abilities like,* Alhavenlan ( one who masters the wilds ) allowing me to shift shape to my spirit animal,( a snow Wolf ) Andoral the dragon keeper of Slavery, had been the one to teach me of spirit animals,...( the Evanuris had forbidden shape changing magic, Andoral despite her rule over the slave trade she hated Ignorant, illiterate, unlettered, uneducated elves, lacking in knowledge or in training. "An ignorant person can be dangerous." (is the first thing she said to me upon our first meeting.) and other such hidden knowledge the Evanuris forbade the people to learn.  
I have never step foot inside their courts, never had the pleasure ( gag ) of meeting them, but I knew of the corruption, the greed, and constant oppression of their rule, thanks entirety to that of lady ombalin, my step-mother.  
yes that's another thing I dread, father had re-bonded to a noble woman. I had the pleasure ( not ) of meaning her at Elgar’vhenasan (the place of the spirits' home)...and we'll...she's exactly what you'd expect a noble elvhan to behave like ,I suppose ( she was a total snubb, she complained the entire time, her only concern was whatever new gossip she had heard at court...honestly the woman was a leech, father had struck "gold " when he won the favor of the Evanuris, and by bonding with him she earned favor, and riches also,(instead of being cast lower in rank.)...I loathed her. )  
she didn't understand my lack of interest in court life. which is where their new residence is located ( I refuse to outright call it home, to me home is the small cottage I grew up in ).

" da'miol'vun,what are you doing just sitting in the dark?" my uncle's soft grated voice drew me out of my inner self.  
The trees had started to slowly lighten,the dark blues turning a deep to light purples,the sun's lights not yet visible past the trees conopy, but the dawn Ray's slowly lite the earth,caching the dew in the grass and leaves,making the morning forest almost spakle and shine like small ice crystals.

" I wanted to watch the trees change color one last time, before having to face the fact my whole life is about to change" i didnt  have to meet his gaze to see the knowing sad eyes he was giving me,it was the same look he'd give me whenever we discussed me returning to my father, neather one of us wanted me to go,but my training had been completed years ago, I literally couldn't learn anything new from him.

"change doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing,you might like your time in court,you might even find a bond-mate" his chuckling caused me to glare angrily at him.  
"don't say such nasty things uncle,we both know I won't enjoy a single moment ,not with the new Mrs.lady lavellan practically harassing,and tormenting me about being a proper lady.and I'm not interested in being bond mates with any of those brandwashed morons." I tryed,(and failed) to keep the contempt I felt towards my stepmother from my voice, but from the look I was receiving...he noticed.( if by the dark crinkles that framed his mudbrown squinted eyes,and the frown of his mouth was any indication, I was in for a lecture )

"dal'en,she may be different,but you could learn anything from anybody,we have discussed this now a few times but I feel that I should remind you that you are going to be entering one of the most dangerous courts in all of thedus herself, your step-mother may be an annoyance,but it would be in your interest to at least be Allies." he had taken to using his Ha'hren voice, he was such a domanering confidant man,the way he held himself when lecturing me. ( I was going to miss this, him, nostalgia hit me as I wached him gesturing at me with his weathered hands. reminding me of how best survive court...he has been my rock possibly my entire life,countless times he has stood in that same stance teaching, and directing me to make the right decision...)  
" I don't want to go " the words slipped out of my throat.(despite how dry it had gotten,from the emotions caught in my throat and chest)..coming out scrachie,and filled with my inner turmoil.

"da'miol'vun...Firefly,I know this is Difficult..but you are a young,beautiful woman now..you belong with our people,not in the woods with a old man,waisting away....this time has been a gift..but your father loves and misses you as well, don't you want to be with him again..?" he was studying me now,watching the emotions play freely on my face..waiting patiently for my response.  
(the truth was NO I didn't agree with him...my father and I have never really connected..he was to occupied with his wife, and pleasing the Evanuris...i loved the peace and tranquility the forest offered..I'd spend all of eternity watching it grow and change around me....)

"can I ever return?..do you think..you know if it gets to dangerous their?" I didn't want to talk of my father..his last letter ordering me to return "home " haddent been received very well...we argued for days about it... in the end he won (only because he being mister old know it all made valid and logical arguments.)  
his eyes softened slightly, as he watched me intently for a few moments that seem to last forever., it felt like the world held it breath as I waited for him to finally speak and offer me some kind of hope...........  
"the world and its people are in a constant state of motion,always changing, adapting...but this forest..this land will forever be your sanctuary."  His words helped settle some of the hopelessness I felt at having to uproot my entire life.i smiled at him and his aged old eyes shone with fresh tears as he looked upon me...Simply memorizing me in this moment before he was once again alone.

We were silent for awhile, simply enjoying the sight around was.the way nature came to life around us. filling the world with beautiful colors and smells...sounds...The forest sung it joy as the morning light lite up the Trees canopy at last...

" their maybe someone that can help you with your other ability...He was once a friend, then a mentor of sorts..He was the one to show me the wonders of the world, to think out side myself..."this caught my attention causing me to turn towards him in intrest... he spoke little of the man who mentored him..But with the way his eyes shine with happiness, and the way his spirit slightly sparkled with memories..This man was someone her uncle greatly admired..

" oh..? Why have you not mentioned it before?...What's his name..? Why..." I stopped short by the bellowing laughter of my uncle as I shot questions from my mouth..

"Breathe Firefly...Ha, it still amazes me how a questions can have the mouth of yours going a mile a minute....solas..will very much enjoy how instead of breathing fire you breath questions..."

"Solas...Hmmm.."

" I rarely mention him because we had a falling out of sorts...He moved to arlathan..And I well continued with my studies....Then you came..And completely lite my world.,.I always wanted a daughter...And you very much are like one to me..I am a very proud Ha'hren.." his voice had wavered slightly as tiers started to slowly fall from his eyes.

"  ar'lath ma, I love you like any daughter...I will be hopeles with out you..." the last of my confession had been muffled by his shoulder as he embraced me after I said the first I love you...His shirt muffled the sobbs that left my mouth...I felt wetness falling into my hair as he brushed it with his fingers lightly sliding through inorder to help comfort me...Him..

"" you are strong Zara,  not only in power and knowledge..But in your heart and spirit...If anyone can truly survive the Evanuris and their corruption....It is you." He hugged my shoulders tightly when my sobbing had stopped and turned to sniffling...And whimpers..As my mind took in his words.

"how can you be so Shure? I'm not like the people their....Father is even a different man...What if..."

" You are the strongest,most stubborn young lady I have ever met...You just have to believe in your self..Remember you are Zara,Shenuvun lavellan.... his voice was hard and cold as ice as he stared me down intently. His spirit showed his slight disappointment in my insecurity.." you are unique, that isn't a bad thing..It is better to be different then to be like them...And as I've said before Firefly.. no one, nothing can break your will, unless you let them..You are not weak..Don't show them any."his voice had softened by the time he finished...Flashing me his best Ha'hren smile.

I laughed as the tears had finally stopped as my emotions called some (the sadness was still held closely to my chest..Making it feel tight and a little hard to breathe) " is your Ha'hren a dreamer?  I mean Can he...You know talk to spirits?..."

"Yes, as any elvhan has the ability to dream...He can shape the very fade itself...He is an expert on everything to do with the fade and spirits more so than any being alive....Just be careful..I have not seen him in many ages, I am unsure of his character or status in the empire..So be cautious with how much you reviel."  i knew what he was doing, my uncle was never good with emotions, tho he never hid them from me, he just hated to see a person sad. It was part of the reason he never joined the empire, never set foot in arlathan...He avoided confrontation at all costs, it is also why he lives all the way on the other side of the world. He didn't have to fight in any wars. Even if he was quite possibly the best fighter I'd ever seen..He knew everything about everything...

"if he has that kind of power...One of the Evhenuris would have snatched him up...He could be a crony of one of 'em ...Thank you for everything you have taught me, uncle."  I smiled at him as my stomach let out a small gurgles...

"Let us breakfast before preparing for your trip...You have been my greatest pupil, it was a gift to train you"

And with that we fallowed the small path back to the small cottage I'd called home , this would be the last time to walk this path for a very long time...I didn't know it then but at that moment my life would be fare different than I'd ever exspected

 


End file.
